Against the World
by Synessa
Summary: This is based off "Wolverine and the X Men." Great new series! Alot like XME Anyway this is my tribute to it. Only a few characters now but I will add more as the chapters go on. Rogue is the main character & is carrying many secerts in this one. ROMY


AUTHORS NOTE: I have about 3 X-men stories in the works but I couldn't get into any of them until…I watched 5 episodes of the new X-Men series it is called Wolverine and the X-men. It is the closest I've seen to XME and it was pretty good so in honor of it I making the first fan fiction for it.

BTW If a character doesn't seem right to you it could be that the character was different in this WXM than XME. I will add many more characters as the chapters move on.

Rogue and the Brotherhood

Magneto's face was huge on the Bayville paper behind him was Genosha, the refuge and it was also huge, practically a city. He didn't do things in halfs did he? With Xavier in a coma you can't really blame mutants for flocking to the place. It was really the last safe place especially with mutants now being hunted. They were sometimes killed on the spot and sometimes captured to endure torture. Others were forced to put civilians in danger to turn the general public against mutants not that they need help with that. This world was no longer safe for mutants and non-mutants alike. Suddenly I was ripped out of my thoughts as a something long green and slimy whizzed by my head and snapped back.

Disgusting! I thought my mutation was bad but least I wasn't visibly repulsive! He belonged in a swamp.

Toad swallowed the huge fly. "Mmmmm!! Protein!"

Domino was sitting at the table hanging on the big lug Lance as far as I could tell Pietro (Quicksilver) and Neena (Domino) were the only brains in the group. Lance and Fred were just muscle. Fred sat on the couch eating an enormous bowl of popcorn and watch WWF. Todd or Toad's part in the group was a mystery. Was he pitied? He hadn't proven to be useful as of yet.

On the other hand I had been welcomed with open arms when I'd had set up the X-Men at Senator Kelly's press conference and I had proven more than useful with my involuntary absorption of information from the Senator's confident Mr. Warrington. My biggest regret was his son Warren and my good friend was hurt in the break in. There were very few nicer people left in this world.

I sighed audibly. I thought it was fairly quiet but in half a second Pietro was sitting next to me with his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't tell me you are having regrets for betraying the X-Men?" On the surface he was joking but deep down he was serious and he was gauging my reaction.

I struggled to keep my face hard and careless. "Nah ah I just am sick of slime boy's stench." I nod casually. I knew that I was still was under suspicion so I tried not to sweat as Pietro eyes bore into mine eventually he slightly smile and I could breath again.

"Then let's go somewhere away from slime boy." Pietro was grinning at my new nickname for Toad but Todd heard and stuck his tongue out like a child.

"Ya sure." I got up and followed him. My mind was on the thought of fresh air and when Domino gave me a slight wink. I was shocked to realize what leaving to more secluded room with Pietro would look like.

Neena giggled at my face and played with the oaf's hair. I turned my head away so she didn't increase the redness in my face. Luckily Todd and Fred were busy watching T.V. and Lance was absorbed with the food in front of him. I wasn't sure if even noticed the girl leaning against him with her hand in his hair. Honestly I didn't understand how a girl with such a scheming brilliant mind could like the big dumb hulk.

I followed Pietro out of the room and down the hallway. When he stopped at his own room I took a step back. This was not what I signed up for when I joined the Brotherhood. Pietro was looking at me and smirking with his hand on the door. "You look nervous… but don't worry I'm just getting my game room stuff"

I put my hand on hip and bluffed as best I could. "Nah ah was just thinking 'bout kickin yar butt at pool."

He grinned knowing the real reason. "If you really want to try to play me but be warned some say I'm a bit of a fast mover." He winked.

Urg boys! He looked just like a younger version of his father and I had to admit even as an older man Magneto was attractive. "Are we still talking about the game or we back to the bedroom?"

"Both babe, both." He laughed again leading the way to the game room.

--

"Shall we place a bet on the game?" Pietro asked

His eyes were so intense I could feel them as I leaned down aiming my cue toward the white ball. "Exactly how much were ya thinking?"

"Not much just a kiss would do." A stripped ball slipped in.

"Ya right if ya want ta get laid out!" He really did like danger didn't he?

He shot two balls in at the same time. "I think I can handle it."

"Ok but if I win you tell me why you are here with the brotherhood and not in Genosha with your father." Pietro stiffened but grinned. It was the one thing I couldn't figure out Magneto obviously gave up on the Brotherhood to create his mutant utopia as he liked to think of it. Why Magneto's only son wouldn't chose to join him there like his sisters. It didn't make sense to say the least.

"Hmmm curious are you?" He was leaning on the table casually

I aimed perfect but missed my shot. Tonight wasn't my night, Pietro was winning by three. "Of course, I understand why everyone else is her but not you." Only had four more balls to sink but he only had two. I couldn't afford to lose. Leaning down close to him while he pulled the cue back. Think quick as I blew in his ear. He missed the white ball completely.

He stood up and shook his head. "Little cheater. You were meant to be a member if the Brotherhood."

Smiling and shrugging innocently as leaned down aiming perfectly. I knew I could make this shot sinking two. I know because I'd done it before. "Ah don't know what you're talking about." The first ball hits sliding it into the side pocket but the cue ball slid off course and hit the 8 in. I know saw a flash of blue over the cue ball for one brief second.

He was in the exact same place and position as he had been when I last looked up. He grinned. "I win."

"NAH WAY YOU CHEATED! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN CHEATING? I knew I should have made most of those shots!" I was tempted to throw a ball at him.

"Kind of a sore loser huh?" He looked relaxed.

"No YOU lost! No way all bets off!" There was no way I was going to let him bully me into defeat. He had another thing coming. Then I saw the clock on the wall it said 10:17. "Oh" I gasped.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." I answered his unspoken question. "I just usually take a walk about this time."

Suspicion returned to his eyes. "You won't mind if I go with you I assume."

If I say no he'll assume betrayal and follow me. If I said yes I'd have an unwanted guest and I was tired of avoiding his flirtations. "Why would I mind?" I asked flirtatiously and winked. I'd have to play it cool for now.

He looked appeased and the suspicion disappeared. In a second he was at the door and holding it open.

--

We walked out into the cool air. It felt good. "Ya know…" I began like I was talking about the weather. "If ah were to admit defeat for that game ya'd end up telling me why you are here anyway."

"Hhhmmm." He contemplated that then he smiled. "I guessed I'd take it… If I could trust you to give your loyalty to me over the Brotherhood."

I knew it something like that but I hadn't expected him to agree to the deal so easily. He leaned down as I leaned away from him.

He became smug. "You live on edge Rogue don't tell me you're scared of a little mouth to mouth."

My hands flew to my hips and I stood up straighter. How dare the thug think I'm scared. "It's not my safety ah worried about!"

His arm flew between my arm and waist pulling me against his body. "I told you I could handle it…" his hands clutched at my waist and lifted me up and his lips were crushing mine. One. Two. Three. Four. He collapsed on the ground unconsciously.

"Well you did last longer than most I'll give you that." I said to his body as I leaned down to check his pulse.

I looked up when I saw a glint in the shadows. Three silver blades reflected the moonlight. He walked out of the shadows.

"You are coming home now!!" Wolverine's eyes were flashing with violence.

"Ah don't think so Logan. Ya're not my dad!" Thank goodness for that. It would make the flips my stomach were doing at just the sight of him utterly wrong.

"No I'm defiantly not that but for now I am the leader of this team and when I agreed to let you spy on that idiot I had no idea he'd…" Wolverine was obviously lost his train of thought on other thoughts of murder. My heart leapt at the thought he might be jealous at all but I pushed it back down. I'd spent enough time wanting him to stick around for me. In fact the main reason I chose to be a double agent is just to escape him like he had no problem doing to me.

Taking a deep breath I spoke again. "Listen Logan ah can handle it and ya need me here!"

He closed his eyes in defiance. I knew he knew I was right. "What took you so long? I thought we agreed on meeting at 10?"

"Ah had a little trouble…" Glancing at Pietro's body. "…but it works better this way. I'll have the perfect excuse to be absent as for Pietro I'll tell the rest the truth: The idiot kissed me." Logan knuckles flexed.

"Well what info have you got from his filthy hide?" Logan was visibly trying to control his temper.

Pietro thoughts filled my head as if I turned on a sink. "OOHHHH!! Looks like Pietro is still working for his dad…he thinks if the Brotherhood made Bayville hate mutants we'll all give up and move to Genosha!"

Logan put his hand on his head. "This is more complicated than I thought. We will find a new way to watch the Brotherhood come home."

"NO!" I almost screamed in terror. Seeing him every day, living in the same house then he'd leave again and I wouldn't survive.

"You're so stubborn. At least will you promise to be careful? If they get the slightest clue of disloyalty you are order to come back! Got it!?

I rolled my eyes. He was forever trying to be my father or my big brother one of the two.

"I said 'Got it?' he growled.

"FINE!" In truth I knew he was right. I was going to have to be careful. Now I was playing three sides. Masquerading as a Brotherhood while pretending loyalty to Pietro. Then keeping my status as X-Men hidden from everyone but Wolverine and I. I sighed.


End file.
